


Reader one shots

by Kimmiekat123



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy, Have a nice read, Light Dom/sub, Love, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, don't get triggered, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmiekat123/pseuds/Kimmiekat123





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm starting to get back into the Percy Jackson and HoO series again and wanted to start writing my own one shots since I don't feel as though we have enough in this world.  
If you have any questions/requests go ahead and comment or message me on Instagram @fall_enthusiast thanks so much.

Ps. If you'd like me to write a story based off a character, whether real or fake, just let me know.

My Tumblr: Havenb-demigod


	2. Falling down is never okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM AWARE THAT FRANK IS WITH HAZEL LEAVE ME ALONE!

One minute you were standing there happy as can be. (Your god parent) had just claimed you and you were going to be going on a quest soon.

Over a year at Camp Jupiter and you hadn't been claimed.

It was the start of something good.

Unfortunately, that something meant you were flying off the cliff that over looked the valley and the only thought going into your head was : "huh? Not how I picture my afternoon to go."

Suddenly you were caught by a dragon.

As in a dragon.

A dragon.

A scaly dragon.

Which, being the (gender because we don't judge) you are, you started screaming. Loud.

Once you were let go and on the ground, the dragon changed shape, turning into Frank Zhang, the centurion that lead your legion.

"So do you sky dive for fun or?"

"I was... I don't even know? One second I was standing around and then...I fell." You said looking down.

"Well I could've been worse."

"How so?"

"I could've not catched you." You looked up at him, a smile playing on your lips.

"I guess so."

"GET SOME FRANK!!" Yelled Jason from the cliff.

"WERE YOU THE ONE THAT PUSHED ME!?"

*Unleash your godly powers my boobies, create your end*


	3. How and When

When did you fall in love with Nico di Angelo?

How could the (daughter or son) of Posidon, let alone the (brother or sister) of Percy Jackson fall for a son of Hades?

How?

You asked your self these these as you swam out in the lake, watching him sit on a beach, close enough to hear you splash around, but far enough to not get wet.

"Di Angelo! Eventually you're gonna have to get wet!"

"Not anytime soon (y/n)!"

Welp, here goes nothing you thought as you set a spray of water to him on the beach, completely drenching his clothes (not the aviator jacket) and causing him to stare at you darkly

"Y/n."

"Yes?" You called batting your eyelashes.

"I'm gonna kill you."


	4. Imagine the seven (and Nico) finding your self harm

Jason:

It had been on your stomach, exposed as a earthborn made a rip in your shirt. He questioned you after the fight and had you give him anything sharp that happened to be within reach.

Frank: 

After he found out he would never leave your side, always asking if you were alright, not bothering let you be, constantly making sure you ate and hadn't been left alone for too long.

Leo:

When Leo found out, he was dumbfounded. You were the most spirited person on board of the Argo ll, how you had ended up that way blew his mind. He had cheered you up and made, without your knowledge, a little button that would alert him if you were hurt.

Percy:

He first off; healed them with water.  
He then; got really pissed off and blamed himself. (As typical for Percy)

Nico:

When Nico found out, he cried. He pulled you into his arms and cried. Reason being: you had cut to deep on your thigh and him being the son of Hades had sensed it. He had told you to never do it again and that he didn't want to loose you.

Annabeth:

She, much like Jason, took anything sharp from you. To which you countered with, being a demigod, you still needed to carry at least one weapon with you at all times. But annabeth, being the daughter of Athena, had simply said; "I will carry an extra weapon, end of discussion."

Piper:

She wasn't proud of it, but she used charmspeak. She made you promise to never hurt yourself again, having walked into your cabin to find you..well doing it.

Hazel:

Quite simply, she didn't know what to do so she told annabeth.


	5. The 7 (and Nico's) reaction to you singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested :)  
> Tumblr is Havenbdemigod

The Seven and Nico's reaction to you singing:  
Hope you like.

Percy:

Percy stood behind you, smirking as you sang softly, playing with the grass around your legs as you sat alone in the meadow. You had always said you couldn't sing. Percy sat beside you, joining in for the final verse.

Jason:

Sparks had formed around his fingers as he stood in shock of your voice. ((See what I did there)). He had known you for years and yet never heard you sing, save for the occasional humming. "You sound..amazing"

Frank:

He was in squirrel form, following you up a hill. He noted you came up he a lot, spent hours at a time listening to you soft Melody over the valley. He'd smile to himself, savouring the beautiful sound.

Nico:

Hidden in the shadows, he had come across you singing to yourself as you weaved, trying to practice a good knot. He stayed there for a moment, unfamiliar with the song you were singing. Well, he thought, I am from another time.

Annabeth:

Much like Percy, she had known you for a while, catching slight verses you'd sing to calm yourself down. She had caught you on your way to sword practice, sing in ancient Greek.

Piper: 

She had been excited, overjoyed that you had joined in singing with her at the bond fire. She knew you had a nack for singing, just to shy to really produce a sound.

Hazel:

She had been kind, almost treating it as a secret as you sing to yourself at the edge of New Rome. You had thought no one was around to hear, turning to find Hazel stumbling over her words trying to comfort you.

Leo:

Leo, being Leo, told everyone about you singing to yourself in your cabin. Months later, he still tried getting you to sing at the bond fire or saying "For me?" During random times of the day. Don't worry, Piper, too, had to endure his constant banter.


	6. News

Hey readers! Due to a phone change:, my new account will be HavenTheOdd, there you can find new reader inserts


End file.
